The Worst Thing That Could Possibly Happen To Mike
by Daydream1
Summary: I can't say much about this without giving it away, but what do you think the worst thing that can happen to Mikey is! Maybe this is it! Come on, I know you want to read it. Rveiw would be loverly!


Disclaimer: Muuuhahahaha! I own them and I'm suing the rest of you a million dollars each for even thinking of touching them! (Daydream grabs all the Ninja Turtles and everything that goes with them, and then looks at the tags on them) Property of . Oh boy. They aren't mine! Oops. (Looks at the rest of the writers) Sorry, um don't kill meeeeeeeeee! (Screams and runs from now very annoyed authors)  
  
"MICHELANGELO, open this door!" Leonardo yelled from the sewers. He had just got back from grocery shopping and was carrying what felt like a million pounds. "What's the magic word?" came a singsong voice from inside. "DEATH!" He said back. Leo was not in a good mood. "Tut, tut that's not nice." Mikey's sickly sweet voice said. "The ice creams melting." Leo said coaxingly. "AHHH!" The door flew open and Mikey grabbed some bags from him. "Finally." Leo muttered and set the remaining bags onto the table. Looking around the lair, Leo saw Raphael playing the never-ending game of Final Fantasy something, Donatello typing at the computer, and Amber curled up on the couch, immersed in a book. Seemingly, none of them had even glanced up when he came in. "Just stay like that." Leo said. No one moved. "Okay I'll eat all the pizza then." A blur of motion occurred and all of the mutant family had gathered around the dinner table. "Pizza!" Michelangelo yelled scarfing down two slices at a time. "Leave some for the rest of us, food vacuum." Raphael told Mikey. "But I'm starving." Mikey whined. "Its okay, Mike. We've got enough pizza to feed an army. Or at least us." Donatello said looking at the mountain of pizza on the table. Amber smiled and crammed a piece into her mouth. "Yummy!" she said with her mouth full. Splinter, who had also joined the dinner party, told her, "Close your mouth when you're eating, please." "Yes Sensei. Oops." Amber covered her mouth, gulped and then grinned.  
  
Leo was doing something weird to his pizza. He was putting applesauce on it. "Dude, what are you doing to the pizza?" Mikey asked him in amazement. Leo gave him a point blank look. "I like this on my pizza and you like." Leo looked at all the stuff that was covering Mikey pizza. This included hot fudge, Jello, and cookies. It wasn't pretty. "And you like whatever that mess is." Mikey pretended to cover his pizza's invisible ears. "Shush, you're hurting its feelings." Donny gave him a look. "You're starting to scare me Mike." Mikey smiled. "Good." Donny shook his head and sighed. Amber was fingering through the grocery bags. "Did you buy out the entire store, Leo?" Raph said looking at all the bags. Amber suddenly pulled something from one of the bags. "What in the world is this?" She exclaimed, holding up a magazine. "Hmm?" Leonardo stared at the Playboy in Amber's hand. He mouth flew open. "What?! I didn't buy that! I promise!" Amber looked like she was going to kill him. She crossed her arms and refused to talk to him. Leo just gaped. "I-I didn't, I swear!" He said haltingly. Raphael smiled mischievously. "Leo, you terrible person! How dare you buy such a revealing magazine!" It dawned on Leonardo. "RAPHAEL!" He shouted furiously. "Wait till I get you!" Raph, who had strategically placed himself where Leo couldn't get to him immediately, got up from the table and made a run to his room. Normally he would have fought Leo, but he didn't really want to tonight. "Sorry Leo." Amber apologized to her brother. "I should have known you wouldn't have gotten this." She found a lighter and burnt it. "That should make Raph very happy." Donny said, watching it burn. "That was one of his favorites."  
  
Later that night, after dinner.  
  
"What's wrong with your face Mikey?" Donatello questioned his younger brother. The two turtles were sitting on the couch watching T.V (aren't they always?). "Whadda you mean what's wrong with my face?" Mikey asked, rubbing his cheek. Donny grabbed Michelangelo by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom. "That's what I mean." Donny said pointing to the mirror. "What the.. Ahhhhh!" Mikey yelled. His face was covered in red blotches. "DONNY! What's wrong with me?! Am I gonna die?! Tell me!" He cried, shaking Donatello back and forth. Donny pulled himself away from Mikey and tried to calm him. "Calm down! You are not going to die! I repeat, you are not going to die." Mikey tried to calm down but its really hard when your face is covered in little red dots. "I think you're allergic to something. Remember, Leo's face gets like this when he eats chocolate." Donny told him. "What?!" Mikey exclaimed, looking at Donny. "Leo, our Leo, is allergic to chocolate? Well, that explains a lot." Thinking about that, Mikey figured out why every time he asked Leo if he wanted chocolate he would say no. Mike's face went into a look of turmoil. "So does that mean I'm allergic to chocolate?! NO!" He screeched. Donny covered his ears. "Shut up Mikey! That doesn't mean you're allergic it to chocolate it just means your allergic to something. What all have you eaten today?" Michelangelo began counting on his fingers. "Ice cream, pizza, Nachos, pizza, Cheetos, pizza, Pork rinds, pizza, popcorn, pizza." Donny held up his hands in surrender. "If the list gets any longer you'll be using MY hands and toes. You seem to be eating more pizza than anything else." Don said this like it was a suggestion. Mikey looked at him. "No. You don't think. NO! I AM NOT ALLERGIC TO PIZZA!" Mikey shouted.  
  
By now they had attracted the attention of Leonardo, who was now knocking on the door. "What are you two doing in there?!" He yelled. The door opened and out came Mikey and Donny. As his brother before him, Leo asked, "What's on you face?" Mikey sobbed pitifully. "Nothing. The end of my world has come. I shall now go to the place of rest and despair." Donny tried to contain his laughter at his brother's plight. Leo looked very confused. "Huh?" He asked as Mikey left. "I just found out that Mike, yes our Mikey is allergic to pizza." Leo stared at him. "You're lying." Leo said. Donny let loose a grin. "Nope. Mikey IS allergic to pizza." This floored Leo. "Why didn't we know earlier? I mean he eats pizza everyday. In LARGE amounts. Wouldn't the allergy have shown up by now?" He asked his genius brother. Donny shook his head. "Nah. There's a study out that says if you eat something enough, you CAN become allergic to it." Leo leaned against the wall. "You know that we're going to be in for a time, don't you? There is absolutely nothing that will keep Michelangelo away from pizza and SOMEONE is going to rub this in his face." "Yeah, I know, but there's nothing we can do." Donny stated.  
  
After Donatello had informed the entire family of Mike's allergy, Raphael decided to do his stuff. "Mmmm, this is soooo good." He said, sitting in front of Michelangelo munching on a pizza. "I love pizza, don't you Mikey?" Amber looked angrily at him. "Quit it, Raph! You're making it worse." She exclaimed, looking at Mikey's pitiful look. "So? Isn't that the point?" Raph said. Suddenly, Mikey lurched forward and snagged the pizza away from Raph. "Must have PIZZA!" He shouted. The world around him began to swirl and Master Splinter's face in front of him, wagging his finger. "No pizza for you, Michelangelo." He said in an unearthly voice. "NOOOO!" Mike screeched. He felt someone shaking him by the shoulders. "Mike! Michelangelo, wake up!" A voice that sounded a lot like Leo's was yelling at him.  
  
Mike sat straight up in bed. He was covered in cold sweat and was panting hard. Leo still had him by the shoulders. Everyone was in his and Raph's room. "Hey Mike, you can scream." Amber said just to inform him. She was half asleep, wearing teddy-bear pajamas. "What were you dreaming about?" Splinter asked his son. Not answering, Mike jumped out of bed and ran for the fridge. "PIZZA!" He yelled, pulling a box from the inside. He crammed the cold food into his mouth. Seeing this, Raph informed everyone that he was, "Going back to bed. Mike can sleep on the couch cause I'm locking the door." Everyone followed his example, leaving Mikey alone with the pizza. "Pizza. Pizza." Mike just exclaimed and began dancing with the pizza box.  
  
Just a stupid short story that dawned on me cause I can't eat pizza at the moment. I have a bar in the top of my mouth. It FUN! (goes off and pouts) Hope you liked it. Review me please! And about my other stories, I've decided to discontinue them all.  
  
  
  
Haha, just kidding. 


End file.
